


The Alternatives

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse knows she can't have a physical relationship with Joseph, so she considers her alternatives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternatives

Title: The Alternative   
Summary: It's basically a PWP, but if you must know something...Clarisse knows she can't have a physical relationship with Joseph, so she considers her alternatives (hehe)   
Rating: M   
Disclaimer: No way would Meg Cabot or Disney let her do this. 

 

Clarisse stepped off of Genovia One with mixed emotions. She was very happy to be home but she also missed San Francisco. While it was certainly a beautiful city, it wasn’t the landscape that she would miss. Genovia was, to her, the most beautiful place on earth. No, it was something far more intangible she would miss. Simply put, it was freedom - freedom to be more of herself than she could be here in Genovia. While people were still watching her in America, they didn’t watch her like they did at home. She had been able to spend the days with her granddaughter and her evenings with…Joseph. 

Joseph. Just the thought of her handsome head of security caused tingles to spread throughout her body originating at the base of her spine and radiating outward. They had laughed and touched more in the past week than the past several years. It had awakened a side of her that she had thought buried years ago. That side was reasserting itself in a strong, demanding way. 

Clarisse made it through the rest of the day. She truly had no idea how. Every time he was near, she couldn’t think. His scent surrounded her and the fragrance was pure male and pure Joseph. It was maddening. How was she going to be able to run a country when his very presence made her forget her own name? 

She tried a warm bath filled with the scent of lavender to relax her. Unfortunately, that did not even begin to ease her heightened nerves. Every part of her body was attuned to the need that had been slowly surfacing all day and it was now threatening to consume her. She had to do something… 

Anything… 

Anything? 

She thought about the alternatives. She couldn’t invite Joseph to share her bed…not yet anyway. As much as she wanted to feel his lips and hands all over her body, the risk was too great. Clarisse let out a large sigh. No there was only one alternative that would work at the present moment. She hadn’t done that in years. She laughed out loud…she hadn’t NEEDED to as her focus was elsewhere and not on her baser desires. Desires that now begged for fulfillment. After all, they had been ignored for years. She considered other options for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that there were no other viable options. 

Having made her decision, she stood and untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. The cooler air in her room causing goose bumps to arise all over her flesh. She slid between the satin sheets and turned off the light. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart then closed her eyes and focused on the man in black that had haunted her days and would now haunt her nights. As her hands began to smooth over her body, she imagined him beside her. In her mind’s eye, his hands replaced hers as she carefully traced her lips. She drew a finger into the warm depths and saw his look of surprise and yearning at her boldness. She drew the digit into her mouth several times, teasing it slightly with her tongue, mimicking another far more intimate act which resulted in a slight blush to cover her body as she imagined what it would be like to do that for Joseph. 

Moving on, she let her finger tips trace her jaw line and down her throat, circling a couple of times the small indentation at the base. Her breasts felt heavy and were demanding attention so she continued lower. She started with a light touch, drawing a pattern starting at the gentle swell and moving towards the hardened nub. At her first touch of the engorged tip, a small cry escaped her lips. Shards of pleasure coursed through her body at the tentative touch. She bit her bottom lip and continued her ministrations. Her thumb and forefinger rolled the tip sending another wave throughout her body. This time she allowed his name to pass through her lips in a breathy moan…”Joseph…” 

Her hands moved lower…she hoped that if Joseph ever were to see her and touch her, he would be pleased with what she had to offer. While her body wasn’t the same as it was in her younger years, a lifetime in the public eye had meant she had taken reasonable care of her body. Her legs spread wide to accommodate the illusion of the body that would be… or should be…nestled there. She thought of his strong muscular legs pressing against her softer inner thighs as his weight pressed her delightfully into the mattress below her. 

Nimble fingers threaded into the golden curls seeking out the sensitive, warm flesh that lay hidden beneath. Her back arched slightly as a heated flush spread throughout her body at the unfamiliar feel of a touch in her most private area. One hand continued to slowly stroke as the other caressed her inner thigh. 

Her thoughts focused once again on Joseph. While she had never witnessed him in all his glory, her imagination assured her that he was well endowed and a confident lover. There was something about the way he walked…no, it was more than that. There was just an aura about him that exuded confidence. She knew he loved her and knew that when they finally did make love, it would be an experience unlike anything she had ever had before. 

At that thought, her fingers slipped into the moist depths before retreating once again to circle the tiny bundle of nerves. The stimulation was increasing her heart rate, her breathing and her need. She planted her feet on the bed and began to move her lower body in counterpoint to the movements of her hand. The other hand moved to caress her breasts that were demanding equal attention. Her verbalization of her pleasure was growing with each pass of her hand and fingers over the sensitive flesh. The coil wound tighter and tighter until the rest of the world was covered in darkness and nothing existed but her touch and the image of her would-be lover in her mind. The image of him thrusting into her welcoming body again and again until she could feel nothing but him worked its magic and, with a small amount of pressure placed at just the right spot in her center, a million points of light shattered into the darkness and sent her to the heavens. “Oh god…yes, yes, Yes! Joseph!!” 

…   
Outside the door of the royal suite, Joseph adjusted himself for the…he had lost count of how many times. He was thankful he had relieved the night guard as he had wanted to be the one to watch over her their first night back in Genovia. When he heard her cry HIS name out in pleasure…and he had absolutely no doubt that she was, in fact, pleasuring herself, he vowed that he would never give up his pursuit of her. Someday and someday very soon, she would accept no substitute – no alternatives to the pleasure he knew that only he could give her. 

** 

A/N: Though intended as a one-shot, the requests have been pouring in for a sequel that lets Joseph provide another alternative for Clarisse. Never let it be said that I don’t listen to my readers and make every effort to give them their hearts’ desires (along with those of Clarisse and Joseph ;) ) LOL 

I also thought it might be fun to see a little “Alpha” Joseph as I always love it when our Head of Security takes charge and gives our Queen what she so desperately needs but has trouble asking for. 

So without further ado, I give you: 

“The Other Alternative”   
Three days later 

Attuned. That was the best way he could explain it. Since their return from San Francisco and the night he witnessed an intense verbal acknowledgement of how she felt about him…how much she needed him, he had seen her in a different light. He had always paid attention to her but now he noticed the details in sharp, clear focus. 

As though his thoughts materialized, the object of his desire emerged from behind the closed doors of Parliament. Immediately he noticed the emerald green silk blouse that caressed precious inches of flesh that he longed to see…to touch…to taste. The crème jacket hung perfectly on her frame, falling just below her waist and leading his eyes to the matching skirt that committed the same crime as her blouse…hiding the lithe length of her dancer’s legs. In all the years he had followed a few steps behind her, it was her legs that he had seen the least. They were always hidden under skirts or pants…only rarely did her ball gowns sport a slit that would allow a small glimpse to the regal lines that carried the Queen of Genovia from place to place. 

“Good afternoon, Joseph.” Clarisse loved that he was the first person she saw when the session with Parliament was finished. Knowing she would be able to drink in the sight of his smile along with a lean, muscular body hid by the customary black. A few times she had been able to catch a glimpse of the tan skin when he was out on a jog or as she passed by the workout area. When they danced…oh that was when her thoughts were so much harder to control. Her hand in his as their bodies moved in time to music, occasionally brushing against each other as she twisted and turned in his arms. 

Joseph smiled and offered a slight bow, “Your Majesty. Are you ready for lunch?”   
“I’m famished. Lord Palimore was droning on and on about one thing or the other.” She leaned in and whispered secretively, “I confess I zoned out for several minutes at a time. I will have to peruse the minutes later to ensure I didn’t miss anything important.” 

Her warm breath near his ear sent ripples of sensation through his nervous system centering just below his belt. Somehow he found a modicum of composure, “Well Charlotte informs me you have some free time this afternoon, you can catch up on the notes then or…” 

At the slight hint of promise in his voice, Clarisse turned to look at him, “Or what?” 

Joseph quietly exhaled, hoping to keep his voice from sounding desperate, “Or…you could give yourself a little break and spend some time dancing with me in the small ballroom.” 

Clarisse stopped short causing Joseph to bump into her slightly. Her pulse had involuntarily increased at the thought of alone time with Joseph…of dancing with Joseph. It was the one time they could touch each other without anyone casting a suspicious eye in their direction. “Just you and I?” 

He smiled, “Just you and I.” 

“Music?” 

“Latin. It will be good exercise for us,” he winked. 

Latin dancing was both fast paced and lent itself to more a more sensual feel and…it would be just the two of them. “Well, I could definitely use some exercise after all the time cooped up with Parliament. What time?” 

“After lunch, you have a quick meeting with Charlotte to review a few details for tomorrow, so I’ll meet you at two?” 

Clarisse slipped her hand in the crook of Joseph’s arm, “You sir, have a date.” 

^^C/J^^ 

2:00 p.m. 

Clarisse stepped into the smaller of the ballrooms that occupied the palace in Genovia. The architect and designer had chosen greys and muted teals as the color scheme and large columns set a few feet away from each of the four corners to add a stately air to the room. They typically avoided having too many official functions here because the columns posed significant blind spots for the security cameras and, therefore, required additional security personnel on duty.   
Joseph’s breath caught as her presence filled the room. She had changed into an outfit more fitting for dancing: a knit dress, dark blue in color, hugging to every curve until flaring out mid-thigh to allow room for movement. “Wow…” It wasn’t poetic, but honest. 

Clarisse blushed at the compliment and twirled once as she walked towards him, “Thank you, kind sir.” Her eyes darkened as she took in his appearance. Still in black, but the immaculately pressed black pants hosted a form fitting, short sleeved black shirt. 

She nervously licked her lips as she considered how that form would feel pressed against hers. “You look pretty…wow…yourself.” 

Lifting her hand to his lips, he delicately kissed the soft skin. “Thank you.” 

Their gazes locked, escalating the sexual tension in the room. Clarisse’s skin warmed as she remembered seeking a physical release a few nights ago with Joseph as her imaginary lover. Oh how she wished she could convince herself to let go of her self-imposed ban on a relationship and let Joseph in to her life on an intimate basis…but truthfully – she just didn’t think it could happen. 

The music filled the room as Joseph cued the CD, “Shall we dance?” 

She smiled and let him lead her onto the dance floor. The next twenty minutes or so passed by in a flash. It only took a few minutes for everything else to fade away as she enjoyed the thrill of dancing with a partner who was her equal. Her body felt alive as oxygen filled her muscles, a slight sheen of perspiration covered her flushed skin, and nerve endings heightened everywhere their bodies touched. 

As the song was coming to a close, Joseph led her in a series of turns as they made their way across the floor. Instead of leaving his hand at her waist to center her turns, he shifted it higher so it swept across the underside of her breast. Clarisse faltered slightly and fell towards him, his strong arms catching her without a miss-step. Moving them to the area hidden away from the camera behind the column, he guided her until her back was pressed against the marble. 

Her breath escaped in small pants, both from the exertion and from the intimate touch that she was certain had been no mistake. “Joseph?” 

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, his hand resting just below the curve of her breast. His thumb slipped over the mound and caressed the tip as he replied, “You are so incredibly beautiful.” 

Clarisse couldn’t breathe. She wanted to reprimand him…stop him…something, but it would come out as a mere whisper falling on deaf ears because even if the words could be heard, her body would prove her a liar. 

Joseph’s blood heated as he felt the tip of her breast strain towards his touch. “So sexy and responsive.” As he continued the light caress, his other hand slid lower from her waist over the gentle curve of her hip to her thigh. He suspected that it would be toned, but was pleasantly surprised at the strength under his fingertips. He quashed the image of those strong thighs holding him tightly… 

“Joseph…” her voice was soft and sounded more like a plea rather than a warning. 

His lips slid along her cheek until he could whisper in her ear, “There are other…alternatives, Clarisse. We could find a way to make this work.” Having said all he came to say, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then stepped away. 

Clarisse was still trembling from her body’s reaction to Joseph’s closeness, his bold touch, his surprising revelation that he knew what had transpired in her suite the night they returned from Genovia and his promise that they could make things work. Before she could even try to respond, he moved away and extended his hand with a heartwarming smile. 

“May I escort you back to your suite so you can prepare for the rest of your activities?” 

Not trusting her words, she simply nodded and took his hand. What had just happened? 

^^C/J^^ 

That night 

Clarisse shivered as the silk of her nightgown slid down her body. Every nerve ending…every pore…every sense had been heightened since her dance session with Joseph this afternoon. Every time she thought of his brazen touch, her body responded as though he was touching her again…it was maddening. Even now, she didn’t have to look in the mirror to know the material of her gown would clearly display the signs of her arousal. The ache between her thighs was growing with each passing hour…demanding release. 

Knowing he was standing first guard outside her door tonight kept her from seeking that release. With her body strung as tightly as a drum, keeping quiet would not be an option. She crawled into bed and curled onto her side, sliding the small pillow between her knees to keep her back aligned properly. A small moan escaped as the fabric brushed against her center during the process. 

Could she consider the alternative he proposed? Would a relationship, maintained in secret, be possible? Could she continue to function when even the thought of his hard body… 

“Oh for heaven’s sake…I may never fall asleep.” 

*** 

Joseph stood just outside the door to her suite. Though he heard no sounds, he knew she was battling with herself. Tomorrow evening would provide the perfect opportunity to put the next chink in the Queen’s self-imposed armor. 

^^C/J^^ 

The next evening 

Clarisse nodded her thanks as Joseph opened the door to the limo, allowing her to get in. A moment later, the opposite door opened and he took his place beside her. “Shades, we’re ready to leave. I’m going to raise the privacy screen to allow Her Majesty to get some rest. Just hit the call button on the radio if you need anything.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

A moment later, the screen was in place and the car had pulled out to head back towards the Palace. “You look exhausted, Clarisse. Why don’t you try and get some rest?” 

Clarisse met his gaze and saw only sincerity, no smirk. He had been totally responsible for her lack of sleep last night and the non-stop schedule from today resulted in no opportunity to even rest for a bit. The evening ended with a performance at an opera house that was almost two hours away. To say she was exhausted was definitely an understatement. “Are you certain you don’t mind?” 

“I insist. Shall I put some music on?” 

“Thank you.” Clarisse had been equally excited and nervous about being in the limo with Joseph, but he had been a perfect gentleman on the trip to the opera and, thus far, had continued – any trace of the self-assured suitor had not been seen tonight. She wasn’t certain if she was grateful or disappointed. 

Strains of Mozart filled the air. Clarisse removed her outer coat and placed it carefully on the opposite seat. With one last look at Joseph, she leaned back against the seat, crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. Less than five minutes later, she was sound asleep. 

Joseph sat back and just admired the view. There was a full moon over the Genovian countryside tonight and even through the darkened windows, the strength of the moonbeams found their way to her face. The light softened the worry lines that seemed ever present on her face these days. Her neck was a long graceful line that directed him to the even rise and fall of her chest. This captured his attention for several minutes as the bodice of the gown was square cut and displayed enough of her cleavage to capture any man’s attention. 

The red silk stopped just below her knees as the cut of the dress was tea length in the front and formal length in the back. He had not been aware of this, but Charlotte had been kind enough to explain when he had asked. Time flew by entirely too quickly as he could have looked her like this all night. Unguarded. Peaceful. Beautiful. 

A quick check of his watch told him they were about twenty minutes from the palace so it was time to put his plan in action. Sliding closer to her, he let the pads of his index and middle fingers glide slowly over her slightly parted lips. They were so soft and silky. He anxiously awaited the moment when his lips would touch hers. They had come close a couple times, but if all went according to plan, before the end of the week he would not only be kissing her but so much more. 

Trailing his fingers along her jawline, he admired the elegant bone structure that supported one of the most beautiful faces ever created. He moved lower until his finger dipped into the small indentation at the base of her throat. 

“Mmmm….” Clarisse moved a bit as his attention had her slowly waking from sleep. 

One hand continued lower to trace invisible patterns on the freckled flesh while the other slowly moved up her leg to the thigh hidden under the skirt portion of her dress. Each hand experiencing a sharp contrast…one - soft, pliable flesh; the other…firm, muscled skin. He loved them both. He increased his efforts until her eyes flew open as a small gasp escaped those perfect lips. 

“Joseph…what…I…” Clarisse had been experiencing the most pleasant dream – Joseph’s hands caressing her, bringing her slowly to pleasure when she realized it felt too real to be a dream. When her eyes opened, she saw his hand tracing patterns on her chest and felt the other sliding along and inside her thigh. Her body had responded and she couldn’t think straight. 

“Shhh…just relax, Clarisse. There is no one but you and me. Just close your eyes and pretend it’s a dream. Do you really want me to stop touching you?” 

The battled raged inside of Clarisse. She wanted the dream to continue…desperately. But, if she gave her approval…how far would he go? She felt his hand slip lower and cup her breast. Again, her body betrayed her by arching further into his touch. If she told him she wanted him to stop, she knew it wouldn’t be convincing. She craved his touch…never wanted him to stop. What could a few minutes hurt? She closed her eyes and laid her head back, signifying she was willing to pretend this was a dream. 

Joseph didn’t waste a second and moved until his lips were anointing the pulse point in her neck. As he sampled the faint remnants of her perfume, the other hand continued upwards until he found where the garter and hose stopped. His breath hitched as his fingers traced the soft skin just above the hosiery. His hands were so close to her core, he could feel the heat radiating from her body. It took every ounce of will power to not move an inch or so higher to test her arousal. 

She couldn’t be sure when she lost control over her body…Joseph’s hands, his lips, and the heat radiating from his nearness left her powerless over her own limbs. When his kiss hit a keenly sensitive spot on her neck, she couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped her lips. It was enough to bring a modicum of sense back to the moment. “Joseph…” 

He stilled. 

“We should stop,” she breathed. 

“You should kiss me.” 

The pounding in her heart escalated at the thought of connect with Joseph in that way. She had dreamed of it for years…fantasized about what a kiss could lead to for months. “I…” 

“I love you, Clarisse Renaldi and, unless I’m horribly mistaken, you love me too. All I’m asking is to physically confirm that love.” 

Her gaze locked with his, blue burning into blue. She saw the love, the desire, and the passion. For the first time in her life, words failed her. 

“Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll move my hands and never cross those lines again. You can even enter a formal reprimand, if you want. But, you have to say the words, Clarisse. You have to tell me you don’t love me. Either tell me…or kiss me.” 

His hands warmed her flesh everywhere they touched and the thought of how cold she would feel now if he were to pull away prompted her into action. With her right hand, she cupped his cheek as was her custom. Before pulling his face towards hers, she whispered. “I love you too.” 

There was no further preamble…no soft exploring…just mouths connecting with an almost brutal force that spoke of years of repressed need for each other. Clarisse drank in the power of such a simple act. The restraint…what was left of it…was being washed away in the unadulterated desire she felt for the man whose mouth covered hers…consumed her until she no longer wanted to think of anything else but him. 

Fire burned in her veins as the adrenalin spiked and endorphins flooded her heated blood. Her body arched, aching to be deeper into him. As her lower body slid in the seat with their movements, she felt his fingers brush across her heated center. She tore her mouth away…gasping - her body pulsing with desire. 

He felt the damp satin against his finger tips and it flamed his desire. She was so aroused…so wet… “Is this because of me, Clarisse?” His question was a husky whisper, deep and proud. 

A blush crept up her entire body…she felt almost ashamed that she couldn’t control herself. “It’s so hard, Joseph…” 

His mind immediately went to the part of his body that was definitely “hard” right now. Confident she was referring to something else, he made slow circles on the damp satin watching the desire dance across her face, “Tell me…” 

How did he expect her to talk when he was caressing her so intimately? It was taking every bit of restraint on her part not to open herself further to his touch and allow him to pleasure her right here in the back seat of the limo. Despite her stern lecture to herself to close her legs and stop this, her knees fell further apart as she moaned, “Denying my feelings for you…so hard…oh god…Joseph…” 

As she made more room for him, his touch deepened, eliciting a moan that made him want to bury himself deep within her body. “Don’t deny them then. You are a vibrant, beautiful woman who is incredibly sexy. You deserve pleasure. You deserve this.” 

At his words, he moved forward again…leaning into her body, his lips finding hers as three fingers continued their maddening friction against her core. He could feel her body tightening under his touch…his kiss swallowing her moans and gasps of pleasure. 

He would give anything right now for a bed and candlelight so he could watch her as she became consumed. 

“Joseph…oh…yes…please…” She knew her words were no longer coherent, but concern over decorum was quickly fading, replaced by a burning need to give in to the fire spreading throughout her body. 

He watched as her head lolled back against the seat…she was close….only a few more moments. Then his phone rang. With his free hand, he activated the ear piece and then used the same hand to gently cover Clarisse’s mouth…a signal for her to try to stay quiet. “Joseph.” 

“Is the Queen awake, Boss?” 

Joseph looked at the current state of his queen. “She’s coming around,” he answered with a slight smirk as he knew it wouldn’t take much longer for her to “come” at all. 

“We’ll be home in less than five.” 

“Thanks, Shades.” Joseph cut the connection and slowly pulled his hands away. The bereft look on her face pained him. It truly hadn’t been his intention to leave her unfulfilled. “We need to get presentable…palace gates in less than five.” 

“Presentable? How am I to do that when I can’t even think straight right now.” She made an effort to sit up straight and bring her racing pulse under control. Damn him for starting things they couldn’t finish. 

His fingertips slid over the bodice of her gown where hardened tips stood proudly against the restraining fabric. He couldn’t help but smile as she batted his hand away. “That’s not helping, Joseph!” 

“You only have to be presentable long enough for us to get to your suite and then I intend to make good on my promise.” His fingers moved back to their target, garnering him a weakened version of the Queen’s glare. 

“What promise?” She reached for her coat, thankful it would hide most of the evidence of her aroused state. 

This time his kiss was gentler, but still demanded a response. She resisted for only a moment before allowing his tongue to dance with hers. He loved exploring this side of her and pushing the boundaries. Time was running out, so he reluctantly broke the kiss. “My promise…to show you a better alternative.” 

Clarisse took in his smoldering eyes and imagined how his flesh would feel pressed against her…how it would feel for him to be a physical part of her. Those thoughts sent rivulets of pleasure skittering across her flesh… “Are we there yet?” She whispered. 

At her words, the car came to a stop and she quickly sat up. “Guess we are.” Her eyes darted lower to see his body had been affected as well. She swallowed quickly, trying to banish thoughts involving that particular part of his anatomy. “How do you plan on being…presentable.” 

He buttoned her coat before straightening his trademark leather jacket. “As I always do…walking right behind my Queen.” 

She chuckled, “So you use me as a shield? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?” 

He opened the door and stepped out, turning quickly to extend a hand to help her out before Shades could make any unwanted observations. Once her body was in front of his, he pulled her back slightly so she could feel the strong evidence of his desire for her. His voice was husky in her ear, He enjoyed the slight catch in her breath as she felt him…hard against her bottom. “Do you really want protection from this?” 

Her reply was nothing more than a subtle shake of her head. 

“Let’s go…most direct route, okay?” 

She took a few steps, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other with Joseph’s body only a few inches behind her, his hand on her waist…keeping her body close enough to protect their secret. A small smile crept onto her face…sometimes it was good to be a woman. A little easier to hide certain things… 

A voice startled them. “Welcome home, Your Majesty…Joseph. How was the opera?” 

Clarisse’s quick stop had Joseph’s body pressing into hers again as he was too close to adjust. His hands went to her hips to steady them both. With his arousal pressing against her, she couldn’t find her voice. 

“Your Majesty?” Charlotte stepped forward, concerned. 

“Is exhausted, Charlotte.” Joseph interjected. “She slept in the car on the way home and needs her rest.” 

The young woman nodded, “Of course, I won’t keep you. You two can tell me about it in the morning. Shall I send Priscilla and Olivia to assist you? They’ve already provided the turn down service tonight.” 

The heat from Joseph’s body made her want to turn in his arms and kiss him until they were both senseless. Somehow, she found the strength to summon her voice, “Thank you, Charlotte, but that won’t be necessary. I can manage my gown and, right now, I just want to go to bed.” 

Joseph fought the urge to chuckle at how very true her statement was. “We’ll see you in the morning, Charlotte.” 

Charlotte watched them resume course for the Queen’s suite. The fact that Joseph’s hands had remained on the Queen’s hips…and she hadn’t seemed to mind…was not lost on her. “I bet you can’t wait to get into bed...and I bet you won’t be alone tonight.” 

She smiled and went to find Shades to see if he had any other details to provide. 

As they entered the private wing of the palace where the Queen’s suite was located, Joseph guided Clarisse until her back was against the cool wall and his body was pressing into her. “Joseph…?” 

His lips ran along the curve of her neck, prompting her to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. His hardness now pressed against her center and she fought the urge to grind her body against it. 

“I just wanted you to know that…this…” his hips thrust against hers, “is all because of you.” 

“Enough teasing…deliver me to my suite and on your promise.” 

He placed a quick love bite on the pulse point on her neck, “My pleasure…well and yours too.” 

Clarisse had always imagined a slow, gentle lovemaking session with Joseph their first time. Now, as her body screamed for release, she wanted nothing more than to tear off the clothes that separated them and feel his body moving inside and above her. 

Never before had she felt so wanton in her entire life. 

Finally, they arrived. The moment the door clicked shut and the lock was turned, Joseph crushed her body against the wall again. “You are a vixen,” he growled. 

Her hands slipped around his body to cup his bottom and hold him close as her legs parted slightly to feel his hardness exactly where she wanted it. “How so?” 

“I wanted to take you slowly…take our time…” 

“You know what I want you to take?” 

His lips found purchase on her neck again, “What?” he demanded against her flesh. 

“Our clothes off…I want to feel you, Joseph…all of you. Now!” 

He stepped back at the authority in her voice. Her eyes were dark; chest heaving and flushed; and her hair…the always perfect hair was just enough out of place to drive him even further mad with need. Without another word, he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

Their coats and his jacket not even making it to the room with them. Shoes quickly followed and his shirt. Her nails raked across his chest, “Even better than I imagined.” 

“Zipper…where’s your damn zipper?” Lust adding to his impatience. 

She reluctantly turned to the side and lifted her arm, revealing the hidden zipper. Seconds later, she felt the cooler night air against her skin as the dress fell in a pool at her feet. His pants joined it on the floor, merging red and black. 

His eyes drank in the vision before him. Red satin undergarments contrasted the creamy, freckled flesh. Ample breasts threatening to spill over the lace barely containing them; and her legs…god, those legs…were magnificent. Long, toned, and quivering in   
anticipation. “Beautiful.” 

For her part, she focused on the tanned skin on his broad chest – a sprinkling of greying chest hair seemed to beg for her hands to touch it. Strong shoulders and chest tapered to slim, but powerful hips. The black boxers were less confining but she could still his desire straining for release…impressive. His thighs were muscular – years of training, no doubt. She wanted…no needed to feel them. “Enough talk.” She forced her gaze higher to meet his. 

Joseph grabbed her around the waist and tossed her gently on the bed, his body following until it covered hers completely. She started to protest, but his mouth covered hers – tongue pressing into the warm cavern of sweetness, suppressing any words. Her nails scraped along his back as those legs opened to make room for him. 

Attuned. 

Attuned and consumed. 

Clarisse let go. The rest of the world didn’t exist at this moment. There was Joseph, Clarisse and their burning need for each other. The passion escalated with every thrust of his tongue and the close contact of their bodies. It still wasn’t enough. 

Joseph felt her push against his chest. For one frightening moment, he thought she had had a change of heart. He sat back on his haunches, her legs on either side. His hands slid along her inner thighs until they reached the apex…his thumb circling the damp center through the now saturated panties. If she was going to stop him, she better move quickly because in another minute or so, he was going to come whether she wanted him to or not. He preferred to do it buried inside her warm body, but at this point, control was tentative at best. 

His hands on her body, caressing…almost made her forget her goal. Almost. Trembling fingers went to the clasp on her bra and released it, freeing the precious, aching weights from their confines. The relief was short lived as, the moment they were freed, Joseph’s hands and mouth were on them…tasting, nipping, and teasing until she was writhing under him. “Please…oh god, please Joseph…I need you.” 

Quickly he lifted away from her body until he could remove his boxers before tearing away the final scrap of material separating them. He hooked his arms under her knees and opened her even further. “I love you.” 

Clarisse cried loudly as he thrust forward and, in swift motion, joined them as one body. She felt his lips on hers but otherwise, could no longer tell where he began and she ended…one flesh. She had been right in her assessment of his virility…impressive. 

Her body felt stretched to the limit…and it felt so good. Their positions offered her no opportunity to control this dance…he was in charge and had rendered her lower body immobile. 

Joseph held very still. He hadn’t met to take her that hard…and fast; but, damn, she had an effect on him that made him lose what little control he tried to maintain around her. He suspected it had been many years since she had made love and he had given no time for her body to adjust. He couldn’t open his eyes…couldn’t face if he had caused her pain. Her cry had torn at his heart. “I’m sorry…are you alright?” 

He felt her pull his head lower until she could whisper in his ear, “Not unless you finish this now, Joseph. I’ve waited long enough. If your alternative stops now, you can get out – I do better on my own.” 

Clarisse watched Joseph jerk up quickly, sending him even further into her body … she had forgotten how good it felt to be so…full. So…complete. Her smile widened as he rose to her challenge and initiated a slow tempo. Their eyes remained locked…saying so much, without having to say anything at all. 

He increased the pace and she could no longer maintain eye contact. Joseph allowed himself a small satisfied grin as her eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure resumed its steady climb. She was right. Enough was enough. It was time to finish it. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, moving in and out of her body until the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. 

Over and over again…finally, their bodies could take no more. “Joseph!!” 

“Clarisse!!” 

Together they soared above the rest of the world where bodies joined souls for the brief time when their worlds became one. Clarisse felt Joseph release her legs and collapse on her frame, exhausted from his efforts. Her arms and legs surrounded him, holding him close. 

Neither said a word for several minutes, simply enjoying the calm that arrived after the storm. Finally, Joseph rolled slightly off the soft cushion of her body and pulled her until she was resting partially across his. 

Clarisse reached down and pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies. “Joseph?” 

“Yes?” 

“You were right…” 

“About?” 

“Your alternative. Definitely much better.” 

The End


End file.
